El Latido De Tu Corazon
by NieveS-16
Summary: Tai dio su vida por Matt, Y ahora Matt...
1. Chapter 1

_El latido de tu corazon_

_Es increible lo que puede llegar a hacer uno por amor, cuando en verdad ama, es capaz de cualquier cosa por aquella persona especial¿Qué serian capaces de hacer por esa persona?_

_No lo saben…quizas luego de leer estas historias que les contare entenderan un poco mas a que me refiero, solo prestenme atención…_

_Era un hermoso dia, soleado y con una temperatura bastante elevada pero opacada por la frescura del viento, nadie podria haber pensado que tan bello dia escondiera una de las mayores tragedias de nuestras vidas._

_Como les decia, el dia era hermoso, como el de un sueño, y para festejar el final de clases, todos los digidestinados decidimos hacer un dia de campo, el cual acordamos seria en el parque de Odaiba porque algunos de los chicos tenian últimamente dificultades para entrar al Digimundo, quizas debido a un colapso general de las redes…con la aparicion de tantos elegidos…_

_En fin, todos estuvimos festejando muy contentos el fin de clases, jugando, riendo, hablando como en los viejos tiempos, todo indicaba que el dia terminaria de una maravillosa manera, pero aun era temprano, decidimos ir a un Boliche a tomar unas bebidas, aunque al Boliche solo llegamos Yamato, Taichi, Mimi, Hikari , Takeru y yo, los demas tenian cosas que hacer y decidieron irse a sus casas._

_En el Boliche nos dedicamos a tomar y reir, y en un momento Yamato se levanta con Taichi para ir al baño, dijeron que irian a hablar y aunque dedusco de que fueron a hablar es algo que no se con certesa, pero bueno, a los 15 minutos de haber entrado al baño Yamato sale con la mirada baja y se dirige directo hacia la puerta, a lo que yo me levanto para seguirlo, al igual que los demas._

_Salimos y ahí lo vimos a Yamato aun con la cabeza baja dirigiendose a la esquina para cruzar la calle…pero EL SEMAFORO ESTABA EN VERDE PARA LOS AUTOS…me quede paralizada y no atine a gritarle para que se corriera, pero cuando pense que ninguno demis amigos presentes haria algo, senti que algo me choco ylo unico que luego pude ver como en camara lenta fue el como Taichi empujaba a Yamato apartandolo del camino pero siendo este chocado en su lugar…_

_**-Taichi!!!- grito Yamato con ojos llorosos, a lo que muy pronto Hikari, Takeru, Mimi y yo nos dirigimos a ellos y entonces lo escuchamos…**_

**Toc…Toc… Toc…Toc…**

_**-El pulso de Taichi se esta perdiendo!!!- gritaba Yamato completamente desesperado, mientras Hikari lloraba junto con Mimi y Takeru llamaba a una ambulancia**_

**Toc…Toc… Toc…**

Salve a Yamato, me siento tan feliz de que no le haya pasado nada, aunque se que no sobrevivire para verlo, ya no lo vere…pero estoy feliz por el, esta vivo.

Siento como en mi rostro se forma una pequeña sonrisa…siento…no, las sensaciones se van desapareciendo, pero aun puedo verlos, un grupo de personas que me mira con horror, con preocupación, ya casi…no siento…solo frio

**Toc...Toc…**

Cada vez, veo que esas personas estan mas desesperadas, pero ya no comprendola situación, lo que hasta hace un momento me parecia tan real ahora me parecia tan lejano a mi, ya no sentia que hubiese sido yo el arrollado, ya no…no...aun recordaba algo, aun sentia algo...amaba a ese rubio

_Taichi estaba muriendo…la sangre que manchaba el piso era prueba de cómo la vida se escapaba de el, y nosotros no podiamos hacer nada, su corazon ya casi no se escuchaba, en cambio el llanto de Yamato era cada vez mas fuerte, entonces…_

Queria hablar…pero las palabras ya no salian de mi boca, queria decirle a aquel rubio, que en este momento era al unico a quien reconocia, queria decirle que lo amaba, que era lo mas importante para mi, pero…

_Veo como se trata de reincorporar y las lagrimas salen de mis ojos…pese a que amara a la misma persona que yo amaba, era mi mejor amigo…y entonces veo con dolor como Taichi mueve su boca y escucho las palabras que en tono bajo le dice a mi novio…_

_**-Yama…no me olvides, por favor…yo te…- no pudo terminar la oracion, ya que tras adornar su rostro ya palido con una sonrisa, sus ojos se cerraron, provocando un gran silencio que permitio escuchar el ultimo latido de su corazon.**_

**Toc… **

**_Nota de autora: me quedo medio triste ToT, pero la verdad me gusto comome quedo, buenoles quiero comentar que el fic va a tener segunda parte y tambien agradecer a las personas que leyeron TIEMPO PARA UN MAÑANA la verdad ese es uno de los trabajos que hice quemasorgullosa me dejo, y en fin, dejenme sus opiniones!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Pasaron tres años desde ese trágico día en el que Taichi murió por salvar a Yamato._

_El tiempo parecía no tener fin luego de este suceso, tan solo, nadie podía creerlo, y la muerte de Taichi ocasiono mucha tristeza en todos nosotros, pero en especial en el, el amor de mi vida, Yamato. Si antes de la muerte de Taichi era un chico frió, ahora era un muñeco de nieve directamente, se aislaba de todos y se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su departamento, como si quisiera ocultarse de la realidad y no asumir la muerte de su mejor amigo._

_¿Nuestra relación? Termino a los pocos meses de la muerte de mi mejor amigo, cuando Yamato me confeso que el también lo amaba pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, en ese momento sentí una tristeza inmensa…pero no odie a Taichi, el no era el culpable de enamorarse de mi novio, ni Yamato tampoco es culpable de amar al difunto Taichi, ni yo de amar locamente a Yamato…solo, son juegos de la vida, obras del destino que muchas veces parecen querer jugar con nuestro alma y nuestros corazones. En fin seguimos siendo amigos, pero aun lo amo…por eso me preocupa lo que me ha estado contando…_

Me despierto agitado y con los ojos llorosos…si, nuevamente soñé con el dueño de mi corazón, con mi héroe, aquella persona que entrego su vida por mi, y que yo tontamente lastime, si no hubiera sido tan idiota, el seguiría vivo, eso es lo que mas me atormenta, tanto que en momentos quisiera entregarle el alma al mismísimo Diablo total de que lo regrese a la vida, pero se que eso solo es un truco creado por mi mente, no habrá Diablo que regrese a Taichi…el se fue y no volverá.

No puedo evitar recordarte Taichi…

**Flash Back**

Te encontrabas tirado en el piso, la sangre pronto se movía por las gritas de la calle, esparciéndose por doquier. Kari lloraba junto con Mimi, mientras Takeru indicaba como un histérico el lugar del accidente, Sora solo observaba con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y yo…miraba a Taichi y en un arrebato de desesperación comencé a presionar su pecho para que su pulso volviera, pero este nunca volvió, y lo único que yo pude hacer fue aumentar el llanto de Kari y el mió propio, sin mencionar que la sangre comenzó a fluir de su cuerpo con mayor velocidad debido a la presión ejercida en su pecho…finalmente llego la ambulancia, a la que Takeru casi mas patea debido a la tardanza y la bronca de ver a su cuñado muerto.

Lo único que los médicos dijeron que yo recuerdo fue la hora de la muerte…**2:45 am**

**End Flash Back**

_**-No entiendo porque en cada uno de tus sueños me dices que viva, Taichi- digo a nadie en especial, pues me encuentro solo en casa.** _

Y recuerdo nuevamente, el día de tu muerte, cuando te me confesaste y pese a corresponderte, te rechace de la peor manera, yéndome sin mirarte, ni contestarte…

**Flash Back**

Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante a solas, yo accedí ya que en el Boliche había demasiado ruido y en la mesa la pesada de Mimi estaría de chismosa, entonces concordamos con hablar tranquilamente en el baño.

_**-Y bien Taichi?- te pregunte con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.**_

_**- Yama…quiero hablarte de algo importante, pero antes ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijiste en un tono serio que me sorprendió bastante, nunca te había visto tan serio**._

_- **Claro Tai, pero dime de que se trata, ya me estas asustando.**_

_**- Yama… ¿dejarías de ser amigo mió, si te dijera que me gustan los hombres?- me dijiste avergonzado**_

Yo solo me sorprendí, y sentí un poco de celos…nunca te lo había dicho pero la verdad que me gustabas y mucho, mi noviazgo con Sora solo fue para olvidarte, aunque suene cruel…y yo haya lastimado a Sora y a mi mismo…Y a ti, mi Taichi.

_**- Por supuesto que no!!- te conteste mas tranquilo, aunque con un sentimiento raro en mi interior.**_

_**- Yama…Y si tu fueras el hombre que me gusta.**_

Me quede callado de la sorpresa, y por tu expresión mi cara debe haberse mostrado un poco desagradable porque solo bajaste tu cabeza, pero no al tiempo suficiente…yo pude ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por tu mejilla…y el sentimiento extraño volvió, pero esta vez me provoco dolor…tuve miedo de lastimarte, y como un idiota solo salí, me retire sin mirarte…

**End Flash Back**

Y mis sueños…

…_sus sueños lo han estado atormentando durante mucho tiempo, la culpa, el dolor…pero me preocupa lo que piense hacer Yamato, los últimos días no ha estado bien ya que el sueño en donde Taichi se le acercaba se hacia mas recurrente, incluso recuerdo que una ves me dijo haber visto a Taichi estando el despierto…y lo que Taichi le decía…_

_**-Vive por mi Yamato…- me dices en cada uno de mis sueños.** _

Me sorprendía tu presencia en mis sueños, como si supieras que desde hace tiempo estuvieses pensando en irme contigo, pero sabes…

…"_Tienes que ser fuerte y vivir Yamato, por mi…" Eso era lo que Taichi le decía, y trate de asociarlo con algo, hasta que un día no se si por casualidad o haya sido una señal que Taichi me mando para salvar a Yamato, pero cayo un papel de mis cosas en el que había algo escrito que llamo mi atención…_

**Morir por alguien es muy difícil, pero vivir por alguien, es mucho mas difícil…**

…me decidí Tai, hoy, nos volveríamos a reunir, hoy seria el día…el dia de tu muerte...sera el dia de nuestro reencuentro...

_Esa frase era lo mismo que Taichi intentaba decirle a Yamato, no se como lo descubrí, pero sabia que era así, debía decírselo a Yamato, mire mi reloj y veo que es la 1:50 am, un horario imprudente para visitar a alguien, pero esto era una emergencia, por suerte tenia las llaves del departamento de Yamato…_

Corto mis venas…y siento como la sangre empieza a salir de mi cuerpo, y llevándose la vida de mi interior…esto era lo que quería Taichi, reunirme contigo, para estar siempre juntos…

_Entre al departamento y mire mi reloj, 2:25 am, Tamayo aun estaba despierto, seguramente estaría mirando la televisión en su cuarto así que me dirijo a este, pero un pequeño murmullo proveniente de la cocina capta mi atención…_

_**-Sora…- me dice una voz desde una sombra, y al mirar veo con horror como Yamato esta en el piso y la sangre de este manchaba el piso. Mucha sangre.**_

_**- ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES MATT??- Grite al borde de las lágrimas comenzando a escuchar nuevamente aquel sonido que el mismo día había escuchado hace 3 años.**_

**Toc…Toc…Toc…Toc…**

_**- Por favor Sora…déjame morir…- le pido con lagrimas en los ojos, deseaba tanto estar con Taichi…**_

_No sabia que hacer, Yamato me estaba pidiendo que lo dejara morir, el amor de mi vida me pedía que lo dejase morir…si lo dejaba morir, el seria feliz, pero yo infeliz…pero si lo salvaba el seria infeliz…y me odiaría¿Que debía hacer?_

**Toc…Toc…Toc…**

_**-Taichi nunca hubiese querido esto para ti Yamato! – le grite desesperada tratando de hacerlo reaccionar**_

_**-Yo…nunca quise que muriera por mi…-me dijiste escupiendo un poco de sangre…no sabia a que hora te habías cortado las venas, pero no durarías mucho mas de 15 o 20 minutos…debía actuar rápido, decidir.**_

_-**El murió para salvarte, el deseaba tu felicidad! Al igual que yo…-le digo llorando mientras el reloj de su cocina marcaba las 2:40am** _

_**- Entonces…déjame ir con el…-me dices en un susurro muy bajo…ya no te podía salvar y aunque hubiese podido hacerlo…deseaba tu felicidad…**_

**Toc…Toc…**

_**-Muchas gracias Sora…y por favor…-te digo casi mas sin sentir- perdóname…- lo último que oí fue tu llanto alejándose, para después escuchar el último latido de mi corazón, que paro a la misma hora que la muerte de mi amado Taichi. **_

_**Toc…** _

_Nota de Autora: TT La verdad que hasta a mi me hace sentir mal...pero es un fic que escribi con mucho sentimiento poniendome en el lugar de Yamato, Taichi y Sora y la verdad me gusta como quedo, espero opinen de mi fic ya que me gustaria saber que piensan, igual estoy orgullosa con mi trabajo y tambien les digo que yo pensaba terminar este fic aca...pero si me lo piden les dire que le paso a Sora despues jaja :P bueno Besos gente!!! Y gracias por leer!!!!_

_Gracias Sucel,Lara y Giosseppe por el Review, por dedicarse a leer mi fic y opinar!_


	3. Capitulo especial

_Y otro amigo mas que se va, dicen que en la vida uno va conociendo mas y mas personas pero que al hacerlo va perdiendo otras…que razon tienen aquellas palabras, mi mejor amigo Taichi, al que tanto estimaba habia muerto siendo arrollado por un auto, murio por salvar a su ser amado, que ironicamente era mi novio…juegos del destino…Yamato, mi ex novio se quito la vida para encontrarse con mi mejor amigo, ja…otra ironia ¿verdad? _

_Paso el tiempo y otros 3 años mas se sumaron a la muerte de Taichi, la cual provoco la tragedia en la que todos nos encontramos ahora, pero como dije anteriormente…esto solo es obra del destino, nadie tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido._

_¿Qué les puedo contar? Hikari Y Takeru se casaron hace 2 años y ahora tienen un hermoso hijo, que por la similitud de Takeru, decidieron ponerle Yamato ( muy al pesar de Hikari que le hubiera gustado tener un niño igual que su hermano para poder llamarlo de igual modo), son una familia feliz y muy de vez en cuando me comunico con ellos…Veran, Takeru nunca me perdono el hecho de dejar morir a su hermano, es por eso que me odia y dejamos de ser amigos…Me causo un gran dolor, pero finalmente lo supere…Hikari por su parte cambio mucho desde la muerte de Taichi, ya no es alegre ni sonriente, y su mirada antes llena de luz, ahora se encontraba opacada por la tristeza…Mimi quedo mal por presenciar la muerte de Taichi, ella lo queria mucho, y en un tiempo habia querido algo con el, luego se entero de lo de Yamato y se sintio aun peor, sintiendose culpable por no haber estado para apoyar a Yamato, por eso Izzy se dedico a cuidarla y luego de un tiempo comenzaron a quererse…¿imaginan el resto, verdad?_

_Yolei se caso con Ken y ambos hicieron una gran familia, Cody habia logrado destacarse en muchas competencias de esgrima, yéndose a nuevos paises a enfrentar mayores oponentes Y luego esta…_

_**- Como te sientes hoy Sora?- Me pregunta la persona con la que quizas nunca imagine podria llegar a tener nada.**_

_**- Muy bien Joe- te contesto con una sonrisa, ha decir verdad nunca estare enamorada de ti, pero por otra parte tu siempre te mostraste interesado por mi.**_

Se que Sora nunca me amara como a Yamato, pero quiero estar con ella, quiero cuidarla y no quiero que haga ninguna locura…

_Joe es un gran chico, me ayudo a salir adelante luego de la muerte de Yamato, y aunque no niego que en un primer momento desie irme junto a mi amado, yo no era como Yamato…Yo…_

Ella es muy fuerte, pero siempre amo a Yamato, y estos años que vivio, los vivio para el, en verdad Sora me sorprende tu fortaleza y tambien me sorprende que hayas guardado ese trozo de papel, que según dices tu, Tai te lo envio a ti para salvar a Yamato…pero ¿sabes algo? Yo creo…que quizas ese papel lo enviaron para ti…para que no cometieras la misma locura que Yamato…

_Últimamente me he estado planteando aquella frase…"_**Morir por alguien es difícil, pero vivir** **por alguien es mucho mas difícil"**_ Aun no entiendo con certeza lo que aquellas palabras quieran decir, aunque…_

¿Estara bien lo que hago? Quizas Sora quiera irse con Yamato…pero la verdad no lo se, ella parece no querer irse y me alegra saberlo…porque quizas yo me iria con ella…

_**-Vienes mi amor?- le pregunto con una amable sonrisa**_

_**-Por supuesto mi vida- me sonries con dulzura aunque se que es difícil para ti ver la tumba de las personas que mas amaste en la vida…**_

_Al fin llegamos al cementerio, hoy es el aniversario de ambos, seis años de la muerte de Tauchi, tres de la muerte de Yamato y tambien tres de su dulce reecuentro._

_Fuimos hasta sus lapidas, que habian sido colocadas juntas en señal de la union tan fuerte que ambos muchachos tenian._

Pude ver como la vista de mi Sora se empañaba de agua salada, y solo pude agachar mi cabeza…yo sabia que mis palabras de aliento poco le harian, poco la recompodrian, por lo que opte para ver las lapidas de esas personas que tanta falta nos hacian…

_No podia evitar entristecerme, el amor es un sentimiento muy complejo y aunque sea mi emblema, es algo que en verdad desconozco._

_Taichi murio para salvar a Yamato, el deseaba su felicidad por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo Yamato no fue feliz…Por eso se mato para estar con Taichi y ser feliz ¿Extraño no creen? Es extraño como actua la gente, muchas veces hacemos cosas que pensamos que haran feliz a nuestra persona amada…y sin embargo no es asi y estas terminan haciendo lo que a nosotros nos hace infelices para ser felices. Extraño. _

Si fueras feliz muriendo…Preferiria que me odiaras, pero nunca permitiria que te fueras Sora…

_Te entendi Taichi…muchas gracias amigo, me seguiste cuidando aun después de muerto…en verdad te lo agradesco._

_**- Joe- le digo sonriendo**_

_**- Dime- Me dices mirandome sorprendido**_

_**- Vamonos, hoy te preparare algo delicioso para la cena- le digo sonriendo aun mas y dandome la vuelta sin evitar echar una ultima mirada a las lapidas.**_

_Joe me siguió mirando un rato largo bastante confundido lo cual no pudo evitar darme un poco de gracia…ah! Se preguntan que es lo que Taichi queria decirme…Veran lo que Taichi quizo decirme es que uno tiene que vivir su vida aun si hubiera perdido a la persona que mas amaba, ya que esta nunca se perderia en verdad, sino que siempre permeneceria a nuestro lado, me dijo que nunca hay que dejar que las perdidas nos derroten, ya que muchas veces podemos ganar otras, por eso uno siempre debe permitir enamorarse y no cerrarse al mundo como lo hizo Yamato, me dijo…que la vida es hermosa y solo se vive una vez. Me dijo muchas cosas mas, pero asi es como yo lo entendi y en verdad se lo agradesco. "Gracias Taichi" dije en vos baja viendo por ultima vez las lapidas de aquellas personas tan especiales.Gracias a las cuales, comprendi el valor de la vida, y comprendi que queria comenzar una nueva vida, junto con mi querido Joe.Muchas gracias Taichi...y a ti tambien Yamato _

**Taichi Yagami ( 1988-2003) Hijo, Hermano y Gran Amigo, "Su corazon siempre permanecera latiendo en nuestro interior"**

**Yamato Ishida ( 1988-2006) Hijo, Hermano Y Amigo, " Tu corazon palpita mas fuerte con nosotros cada dia"**

**FIN**

**N/A: Este capitulo no me dejo del todo conforme,pero espero les agrade y me dejen su opinion, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero sigan leyendo mis fics **


End file.
